


The White Lie

by eternalempires



Category: Batman (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Dramatic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Salt, Soulmate AU, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalempires/pseuds/eternalempires
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate who can communicate by the ink that they put onto their skin. They can feel each other's pain and dream together.Damian Wayne moves to Paris, France for a chance at getting away from the chaos of living under Batman's right-hand and constantly feeling suffocated by his responsibilities as Robin.That, however, doesn't work to well after being saved by what appeared to be a teenage girl in a Ladybug suit from a falling semi-truck and a whole team of superheroes dressed as various animals to accompany her.If his alias didn't go by Robin, he would've found the whole thing to be absurd.Marinette Dupain-Cheng was clever in concealing her true role in protecting everyone in the city, he could give her that but she was also just so... infuriating. And she just so happens to be the unlucky student that has to show the famous 'Ice Prince' around her school.From enemies, to friends, to love, will both of them be able to put their problems and pasts aside to be able to be together?With everything threatening to rip them apart, will they last? Will they be able to stand up for each other despite their own sore feet?
Relationships: Cheesecake - Relationship, Daminette - Relationship, Djwifi - Relationship, Jasonette - Relationship, maribat - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect."  
> ―Criss Jami, Venus in Arms
> 
> Warning for the entire book:  
> Swearing, mild violence, innuendos, and sexual content.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was slowly getting exhausted and hurt from every aspect of life. She didn't feel loved or worth anything, she felt... hallow.

It was like someone took all the love around her and rung it dry until there wasn't anything left.

Alya, her best friend, betrayed her and stuck to a liar's side instead of sticking up for her, as did most of her friends— people she's known since childhood, people she thought she could rely on but once sophomore year rolled around, that proved to be wrong.

And, in the process, making the Miraculous Team lose good superheroes because they couldn't flow well with the group anymore— causing Trixx and Wayzz to retire their powered jewels into the Miracle Box.

Her partner of three years, Chat Noir, stayed by her side along with a select group of friends who didn't fall for Lila's fake fantastic life and all the rumors she started. They only got stronger once they found out each other's identities.

Adrien tried to help in class but due to his father's insistent push of getting closer to the Italian girl, he was unable to stick up for Marinette too much.

Which she understood and didn't hold against him.

She had Chloe there to help her. The once bully turned into her best friend and strongest ally, helping her and calling out Lila for her lies, and not letting their past get in the way of protecting her leader.

Kagami and Luka, who weren't in their class but dating Chloe, was kept in the loop and tried their best to counterattack any harmful lies that the vile girl spread.

As Ladybug, Chat Noir, Abeille— what her superhero named switched to after getting so much hate for Queen Bee, Ryuko, and Viperion they kept the city of Paris safe.

As Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Kagami, and Luka, they tried to keep themselves safe.

Most of the time it worked, most of the time they didn't come home with bruises etched into their back and insults replaying in their minds. Most of the time they could ignore Lila and all the horrible things she said.

But when the Italian told everyone, quite loudly, how Marinette bullied her about having a soulmate in a different country because she didn't have her own soulmate, the designer's heart began to break.

No matter how many times she doodled onto her palms or legs, no matter the questions and comments she wrote onto her arm or the back of her hand, she never got an answer.

Did her soulmate even exist?

That she knew the answer of.

The phantom pain of injuries echoing in her body, the splitting headaches she got sometimes, and the bruises that littered her knuckles proof— along with the fact that when she was younger, she died.

She didn't know why, or how, but her soulmate had died, making her die too... but then they were brought back. She had so many questions, so many unanswered things swirling around in her head.

Did he want her?

No. Of course not. Who would want some stupid, ugly french girl?

After being told how worthless she was, Marinette started to believe it. Eventually, everyone believes the horrible things that get drilled into their head over and over again.

"Shut up, bitch." Chloe spat out, turning in her homeroom seat as her arm draped protectively over Marinette's hunched in shoulders. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Mme. Bustier was luckily out of the room when Lila started her usual round of bullying, otherwise Chloe would've definitely been sent to the office and the last thing Marinette wanted was for one of her closest friends to get into trouble because of her.

And since she and Adrien had switched spots in Junior year and she was in the very front now, she had no doubt that people would throw things at her.

"Oh, but I'm just looking out for Marinette!" Lila gave a fake hurtful look, one full of concern, but anyone could see the sly smirk she had hidden onto her lips. "It's okay that she doesn't have a soulmate, no one will judge her for it and she doesn't have to bully me because she's jealous."

"Mari has a soulmate," Adrien, looking a little wary about joining the conversation, said one seat above Chloe and Marinette, the spot next to him empty. "Everyone does."

At this, the loyal 'followers' turned to Lila with questioning looks— as everyone in the world, indeed, did have a soulmate. That was just a fact, one the Italian would be an idiot to dispute.

"Oh, I know that!" Lila laughed it off. "I just meant that Marinette's soulmate doesn't want her— I mean... have you ever seen her draw on her wrist or seen ink just appear?"

Marinette ignored the pain that pounded with every beat of her heart and turned around to face Lila as well, her former friends semi-flocking the girl the best they could in the awkward placement of the desks.

She couldn't help but to think, as she met Alya's eyes, that her former best friend looked like some sad worshiper— doing whatever it took to please her god.

"Even if my soulmate doesn't want me," The bluenette said. "It's none of your business."

"You don't have to sound so mean, Marinette!" Alya snarled out. "Lila is just worried about you, though I don't know why."

"Yeah!" Kim joined in. "You're not worth the extra attention."

As Lila's little puppets jumped at the chance to defend their supposed selfish and nice leader, Chloe and Marinette just turned back around and ignored the jeers, knowing anything they said would just make it worse— especially since Adrien had a photoshoot after school and didn't need the extra stress.

"Ugh, it's utterly ridiculous how they believe that two-faced snake," Chloe scowled. "Everyone used to be so disgustingly nice, but now they're simply disgusting."

Marinette smiled, remembering a time when her now best friend used to be the worst part of her day, "Yeah, but at least Lila was right about one thing— her soulmate is in a different country."

"And why would that matter?" She rose an eyebrow, straightening out her yellow cashmere jacket.

"Because the last thing any of us need is Lila reproducing."

The three of them, including Adrien who caught onto the last sentence, shuddered in horror at the thought of manipulative little sausage haired children running around.

"Well, for the first time in her miserable existence, Lila should be blessed that I'm glad that she's right," Chloe said. "And for the fact that she's right— we all know how rare that is."

Marinette giggled but didn't respond as Mme. Bustier came into the classroom, silencing everyone as she greeted them.

As the class went by, she couldn't help but to doodle in her sketchbook, creating a line of sweatshirts based off of her favorite superheroes, most of them based in America— Robin, Catwoman (who Adrien like to complain about since he feels like his lady likes a different kitty better than him), and Starfire.

They were amazing and protectors of Gotham, a dangerous city that people with common sense like to avoid.

"Ow!" A sudden, sharp pain in Marinette's right hand caused her pen to spazz out and painfully scarp against the back of her left one, leaving a harsh trial of ink in its wake. "What the..."

She looked down, bluebell eyes widening at the alarming bruise sprouting from her the top of her knuckles and onto the back of her hand.

It looked like her soulmate— since the bruises were from him and not her— were the product of punching something too hard.

Then another painful burst came, followed by three more before a slight pause.

Marinette winced as it continued, shuffling in her seat as she tried to breathe through the worry and pain as it began to happen in her left hand, too.

He was punching something, or someone, repeatedly and with enough force to sent throbbing aches down his arms with every swing.

Marinette was used to feeling these odd attacks that her soulmate went through— figuring he was training at a gym— but not so early in the morning and not at school.

It was stopping her from focusing, from taking notes.

"Madame?" Marinette raised her arm, hiding the bruises behind her jacket.

Mme. Bustier paused and turned to her student, a soft smile on her face, "Yes, Marinette?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, but hurry." The teacher nodded. "I'll be making an announcement that I don't want you to miss."

"Thank you," Marinette smiled and quickly grabbed her purse before speeding out of the room.

Marinette had made a bigger purse for Tikki, making see-through fabric on one side that allowed the little Kwami to see out but didn't allow other people to see inside.

She had been ecstatic, rarely seeing the world that her owners saw since had to stay hidden and didn't stop praising the young designer for a week.

This, of course, allows her to know when the two of them were alone and when it was safe to talk— like now.

"Marinette," Tikki's high-pitched, soft voice called out as her head popped up from the purse. "What happened to your hand?"

"It's my soulmate," The bluenette explained as she opened the bathroom door and locked it.

Then she perches by the sink and fishes out a pen from her purse. Tikki flies out of the purse and floats around her owner's head.

Tikki tilts her head, "What are you going to do?"

"Ask him if he's okay."

"But Mari," Her tone turns worried. "He never answered before."

"I know that, Kiki." Marinette gently poked her Kwami in the stomach, earning herself a giggle as she tried to ignore her still throbbing hands. "I won't be disappointed, I know what to expect. Even if he doesn't care enough to reply, I care enough to ask."

"Alright," Tikki nodded, looking around the bathroom. "Can I go find Stinkysocks?"

"Stay close, but yes." She said, a teasing smile on her lips. "He probably misses his Sugarcube."

"Don't get me started on what that mangy cat calls me!"

With a huff, the miniature goddess speeds towards the air and goes through the ceiling— something that Marinette always felt like was a cool thing to be able to do.

Then, she uncapped the pen and pointed it to her hand.

What should she write?

In what language should she write it?

Would her soulmate understand?

"Ugh!" Marinette groaned, leaning further back. "A simple question. That would be enough."

She swiftly, with slightly shaky hands, wrote in both french English: Please stop hurting yourself. Are you okay?

The throbbing lessened, she couldn't feel another punch being thrown by any abrupt stinging in her knuckles and it made a startled breath to reach her lips.

He... reacted?

That was better than being ignored.

Progress.

A yelp fell from Marinette's lips as the wind got knocked out of her, pain blazing in her torso as it felt like she was being crushed.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't reacting to her. Maybe he was just running away from someone that just tackled him.

With a despondent sigh, she washed her message off in the sink and wrote: Sorry if I distracted you.

A sharp pain in her wrist was her only reply.

With a frown, Marinette fiddled with her clothes for a second as she wiped off the imaginary dust and fixed her hair, tightening the high ponytail that it was in.

She got straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and gave herself one last look in the mirror— and hating what she sees— before heading for the door.

Then, her whole body freezes.

The lightest of touches was going over her wrist, the feeling of a pen being drawn onto skin, the tingle of the writes as they get jotted down.

All the bluenette could do was stare blankly, albeit a bit panicky, at the bathroom's door.

Her soulmate replied?

For the first time in eighteen years, she was talking to her soulmate?

"I'm going to pass out, " Marinette clutched onto her forehead, stumbling back as she slid against the wall, her butt hiding the ground as she panted.

She could still feel him writing. She could still feel the pain in her body, like she was being sat on by a two-hundred-pound dog.

Marinette was scared to look down.

What if it disappeared? What if she was imagining it?

No.

She needed to know.

Hesitatingly, her bluebell eyes fell to her arm and she lifted her sleeve, pushing the soft material to rest at her elbow.

You didn't distract the Demon Spawn, he was being an asshole.

Marinette blinked.

Once, twice. Then frowned.

She wiped got some paper towels and wiped the message away and replied.

Demon Spawn? Who's that?

She watched as her dark blue ink gets smudged away and replaced with black, answering in a sloppy manner as something tightens around the same wrist— a phantom hand holding it in place.

Your soulmate. Who else would we be holding down to talk to?

Okay. So she wasn't talking to her soulmate, but someone close enough— and strong enough— to hold him down. And they were talking in English, so they were probably from America or Britain.

Oh. It's nice to meet you! Is my soulmate okay?

The message was quickly replaced by a question.

You don't know his name?

Marinette frowned. He's never talked to me before.

That message didn't get a reply for a minute. She thought she might've said the wrong thing, quickly losing hope, before it came.

I'll annoy the shit out of him to talk to do you. What else are brothers for?

Don't do that! Marinette swiftly wrote down. Respect his boundaries; if he wanted to talk to me, he would. Don't push him to do things he wouldn't.

Meh, he deserves it. I'm Jason, btw.

Hi, Jason. This is a little awkward, but my wrist is bruising. You're not hurting your brother, right?

After a couple of seconds, the pain in her wrist and torso disappeared an was only left with a little ache.

No one replied back.

Jason must've—

My name is Damian.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat, her heart picking up a little bit.

She scribbled her reply, My soulmate?

Yes, that is the appropriate title.

"Damian," She repeated, testing the name out on her tongue as she nodded her herself, heart pounding. "My soulmates name is Damian."

The feeling of a pen pressing into her skin caught her attention as she watched as her soulmate wrote out his message.

I was not aware that you could feel my pain as much as I am able to as yours. I apologize for causing you any discomfort.

It's fine. Marinette wrote. I get hurt plenty of times throughout the day too.

Why is that?

The question caught her off guard slightly as she thought about her reply.

I'm a klutz.

She wrote this out but kept out the fact that bullies kept hurting her and that she kept getting injured as Ladybug.

That must be weird for him, Marinette thought. Seeing bruises over his skin, with cuts and other injuries over himself and then magically disappear.

What is your name? Damian asked. It is only fair that you tell me, since I told you mine.

Marinette. Why h—

A sharp knock burst from the other side of the door and made Marinette jerk, her head and elbow slammed against the wall painfully before she shot to her feet, dizzy with the sudden elevation change.

She shoved her pen into her bag and quickly walked to the door, trying to calm down her flustered state.

She opened it, facing a peeved Chloe who had her hand by her hip and three Kwamis circling in front of her.

"Nettie, what are you doing that's taking so long?" She snapped, poking Tikki and Plagg in the backs to float into the bluenettes purse as Pollen rehid into her owner's jacket. "That skank tried to be the one to come get you after Madame Bustier noticed you were still missing, but I interjected. You can thank me."

"Thank you, Chloe." She giggled, just noticing her face was flushed. "And I um, I was... talking?"

The blonde raised an unimpressed eyebrow as they began walking back to the class, "With who?"

"With Damian."

"Am I supposed to know this Damian?"

"He's my, um, my soulmate?"

Chloe went stiff for a couple of seconds before she squealed loudly, "Dupain-Cheng, he finally talked to you? That's amazing!"

"I know!" Marinette gave her a grin as she was pulled into a hug that lasted about three seconds. "I just got really excited talking to him, I guess I didn't notice how long I spent in here."

"Makes sense. So," Chloe smirked. "What's he like?"

"Honestly?" She chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't know. We didn't really get to ask many things. He was in a fight with his brother, that's what my knuckles are all bruised."

"Yikes," The blonde winced, pale blue eyes looking over her best friend's hands that we're black and reddish around the knuckles. "That doesn't look fun. Does this Damian character not get along with his family?"

"I think he trains, like martial arts or something," Marinette explained. "Its the same kind of pain I get, just a little more intense, when one of use spar."

"Makes sense. And hey," Chloe bumps their arms together, an encouraging smile on her face. "Now you know that Lie-la was wrong, you're amazing and no soulmate in their right mind would ditch you. Though, I already knew that you were awesome— you hang out with me, after all."

"Do I have to tell Gami and Luka that you're being cocky again?" Marinette teased. "I'm sure they'll be able to keep you in check."

"No!" Chloe shook her head quickly, wary about what her two soulmates would have to say about it. "Don't tell my lovelies, I promise I'll tone it down a bit."

"Thank you," She replied smugly, but gaping a second later as she feels her soulmate's pen move over her hand again. "Clo, Clo! He's writing!"

Both girls stopped in anticipation outside of the door, staring down at the bluenette's hand.

I do not know what happened, but be careful. I will try my best to remain uninjured for the night. I hope you can adequately move without being too clumsy, as I presume you are in school. I have previous responsibilities to attend. Goodbye.

Marinette looked up at Chloe, who looks amused at what her bestie's soulmate had written.

"What do I say?" She questioned.

"Uh," The blonde looked up and blinked, before cocking her hip to the side. "I don't know, say goodbye but you'll talk later to lowkey let him know you want to without being pushy?"

"That's perfect!" Marinette gave Chloe a quick hug but the taller girl only patted her head and replied with a 'as am I'.

Be careful, too!! And goodbye, talk to you later?

She only had to wait a couple of seconds before her message disappeared and a reply came.

Tomorrow.

Marinette smiled at the confirmation that he'd willingly talk to her again as she wrote out, Okay! Talk then!!

"Alright," Chloe wrapped her arm around the bluenette. "Now lets get done with this hell hole, and then tell everyone else the good news!"

"Okay," Marinette smiled, feeling like a weight has been lifted off of her after a simple conversation. Then she paused and tugged on her best friends arm. "What was the announcement Madame Bustier was talking about?"

"Oh," She dismissively waved her arm. "A new kid is coming together, a Wayne. Big billionaire's son or something. He's supposed to be impressive or whatever, but I'll still be hotter."

Marinette giggled, "Have I ever told you I loved your confidence?"

"No, but you should."

The two girls laughed as they walked back into the class, Marinette sneakily giving Plagg back to Adrien before taking her seat.

Thankfully, she was able to take good notes this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette might just meet a certain birdie.

“A fine glass vase goes from treasure to trash, the moment it is broken. Fortunately, something else happens to you and me. Pick up your pieces. Then, help me gather mine.”  
― Vera Nazarian

chapter 2

"Marinette!" A squeaky voice yelled into the sleeping teen's ear. "You're going to be late!"

"Five more minutes, Maman."

Marinette rolled over tiredly and shoved her face into her pillow, groaning as something gets whacked into her cheek.

"Marinette!" The voice, that she now recognized as Tikki, said. "Get up!"

"Why?" She groaned, smushing closer to her warm, comfortable bed. "I have time."

Her parents weren't around to wake her up anymore, as Tom and Sabine were in a baking competition in the States that the winners of would get a million dollars.

Marinette was left in charge of the bakery's orders, which were rare and only for the loyal customers, with her grandpa but other than that, she was alone as he rarely needed to come over to help with an order.

It made sneaking out for nightly patrols easier, along with transforming.

Marinette still missed her parents though— and often craved their hugs. And, consequently, she had been late to school more often than not.

"No, you don't." The Kwami grumbled. "You have fifteen minutes to get ready."

"Fifteen minutes is enough— fifteen minutes?" Marinette shrieked. "I didn't straighten my hair last night!"

The teen shot up in her bed, her now lavender room easier on the eyes in the morning than her previously pink walls had been as she stumbled down the ladder.

Rushing into her closet, she grabbed out an already prepared she always made the night before just in case things like this happened and ran to the bathroom.

Her hair was in a mess on her head, the curls she typically kept straight all over the place and tight in some places and loose in others.

"I look like a zombie." Marinette gasped. Tikki giggled at her owner before flying back into the bedroom to help get her book bag together.

Wasting a couple of minutes trying to flatten her hair, Marinette decided to swiftly brush it put and kept it down— planning to braid it when she got to the school— and got dressed.

She had on a pale pink knitted sweater that had black stripes on the arms, a black high waisted skater skirt, black fishnet stocking, and black combat boots.

Marinette, having seven minutes to run to her school left, grabbed a choker necklace, a beanie that matched her shirt, and booked it.

Tikki was already in her purse, her bag having everything secure in it.

As she ran out the door, she remembered the fresh macaroons that she made last night and grabbed those as she exited the door.

Marinette was grateful for the shoes she decided to put on, as they were easy to run with and swiftly made her way to school.

People gave her slightly odd looks, she almost got ran over twice, and she face-planted into a pole leaving her nose a soft red, but she managed to make it in all one piece, and she still had an extra minute or two left!

Swiftly moving to her locker, Marinette murmured to herself everything that she needed as she switched out the books.

Heading towards her classroom door, she opened it just as someone else slammed it shut, making her fall to the floor and for it to smack into her head, creating an instant headache.

With tears in her eyes, Marinette looks up to the person with caution, almost flinching as she saw Lila there was a large smirk on her face.

"Watch where you walk, Dupain-Cheng." The Italian sneered. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Move, you physco." A different, colder voice snarled as Chloe pushed her way towards her best friend.

"Whatever," Lila scoffed as her victim was helped up, walking away with a smug look in her eyes.

Marinette saw the fire in her bestie's eyes and quickly held her back as the blondie went to pounce.

"Clo, I'm okay!" She promised, trying to soothe the anger. "I barely even got hit. Besides, she just wanted something to fuel the fire, don't give her it."

"I hate that you're right," Chloe snapped, pale eyes blazing as she glared daggers at Lila, moving to their seats. "But I'd still knock her out regardless of the fact. That bitch deserves to lose a tooth or two."

"Don't make her any uglier, Chloe." Marinette sighed, taking her seat and somehow missing the intimidating figure standing in the corner behind the teacher's desk. "She can't afford it."

The blonde only snorted and angrily grabbed out a red pen as she started to ink up her arm, green and blue appearing seconds later as Kagami and Luka messages back.

Marinette just sighed as she saw the angry conversation and turned to Adrien who looked a little pale as he walked towards in and slumped into his seat.

"Hey, ally cat." She chirped, propping herself on his desk as his mint eyes snapped up to hers. "You okay?"

"Hey, princess." Adrien took a deep breath, seeming to be calm before exploding into a ramble, "Yesterday was a disaster! Lila kept trying to take over the photo shoot and it took twice as long as it needed too, then she came up with some ridiculous story, probably trying to get rumors started before that new kid gets here about knowing Batman and his sidekicks—"

"Batman doesn't even have sidekicks," Marinette scoffs.

Adrien raises an eyebrow and says, "Um, I'm pretty sure he does."

"No," She drawls out the word. "He has partners. Four guys and two girls, not including the Gotham Sirens."

"Oh," The boy blinks. "I didn't even know that. What're there names?"

"Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin—"

"Isn't that a little redundant?"

"Shut up," Marinette pouts and gives a light shove to Adrien's arm. "Robin is my favorite so don't dis him. Anyways, those are the guys. Then there's Spoiler and Blackcat."

"I thought it was Catwoman?"

"She's a different one, part of the Gotham Sirens with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn," Marinette explains. "She helps Batman and all of the other heroes keep the city under control."

"Ah, alright." Adrien nods. "And you know this because you nerded out and did a lot of research or...?"

"Uh," Marinette's face flushed slightly. "Yes?"

"I'll literally pay you a million dollars to go nerd out a crap ton of facts right to Lie-la's face."

"No," She deadpans. "Because I'm more than capable of earning my own money from actually doing things that matter more than starting a petty school fight. The last thing I need is Lila telling everyone that im just pretending to know what I'm talking about to make her mad."

"You have too good of morals."

"You have too high of a faith that I have morals." Chloe joins the conversation, startling Marinette and making her squeak. "Aw, did I scare you with my good looks, poor ray of sunshine?"

"I was not scared!" She shook her head. "I'm the naturally terrifying one, not you."

Chloe laughs outright and Adrien eyes his friend up and down in a sardonic manner before focusing on her hair.

"Princess, you're hair is curly."

"Dupain-Cheng! How did I not notice?"

"What?" Marinette reeled back, eyes wide. "Oh, no! I forgot to braid it!"

"No, don't you dare ruin this cuteness, I'll skin you," Chloe threatened. "How could you not tell me that your hair was naturally curly?"

"Um..." Her cheeks flushed, and she nervously pulled her sweater up to help hide her face. "Because you guys would never let me straighten it again but I like it straight."

"Why?" Adrien whined, hand going down to grab onto one of her curls, twisting it around his finger. "You look so adorable!"

Marinette was still not used to being complimented and her face went a bright red, which she quickly covered with her hands, looking up at her friend with wide, bluebell eyes.

"No!" She protested, pulling her beanie down. "I'm not adorable!"

"Aw, did you hear that, Alya?" Lila said, making most of the people in their homeroom look at her. "Marinette was staying that she's not adorable. It's okay, even if you're not even remotely attractive, it doesn't mean you have to be so negative!"

"Yeah, Mari," Alya said, smiling down at her old best friend. "It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed. Not everyone can look good."

The class agreed, all murmuring words of encouragement for their former friend.

Marinette's blush turned embarrassed and she shrank down into her seat, facing forward.

Chloe seethed, "You little—"

"Chloe," Marinette said, tone strict but soft and it instantly made her best friend freeze. "It's alright, they're entitled to their own opinion, even if you don't agree with that opinion."

Chloe just turned to Adrien and asked, "Do you volunteer to hold the little ray of sunshine while I beat a bitch?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"No!" Marinette said, quickly trapping Chloe's legs with both of hers and slammed her best friend's hand flat onto the table as she grabbed a pen.

"Don't tell—"

But it was too late, she had already written a message onto her hand in a deep blue.

Seconds later, Luka's signature green ink replied back, making Chloe scowl.

"I can't believe you just used both of my soulmates against me." She said, rubbing away the ink with a smudge as she replied back.

"Then don't threaten other people and I won't get Luka involved."

"At least it's not Kagami, too." Adrian murmured. "She'd probably want to help you kill Liar."

"No murder." Marinette huffed, though she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't be happy to have Lila out of her life.

Chloe scoffed and waved a hand, "I wouldn't get caught."

"I don't want to confirm or deny that, you might take it as a challenge."

"So," Adrien said after a beat of silence. "Who would win, Ladybug or Superman."

"Buggie," Chloe said.

"Ladybug," Marinette agreed.

"What!" Adrien exclaimed, leaning forward. "Where's the love for the Supers?"

"Dead with the logic?" The bluenette said, giggling as she saw her friend roll his eyes.

"What logic?" He asked.

"Okay, well, if we can, periodically see Ladybug deflect objects that can move 2,500 per second— that's 1,700 times miles per hour— with a mere string then she'd need to rotate it about 110,000 times per second. That means the velocity of her weapon is 1,712 mach, given that her yoyo is spinning at a radius that was half of her height." Marinette explained, tapping her chin as she thought, inking up the paper in front of Adrien as she quickly jots down her calculations. "It also depends on the rules of her fight. If Ladybug can hold and trap Superman, given the rules of the fight is no fatal blows and pinning for a minute at most, then she'd definitely win. However, if he was able to use his laser vision or freeze rays and knock her out before she could call her lucky charm."

"Uh..." Adrien blinked repeatedly before chuckling and patting his friend on the head. "I'll pretend to understand."

"Kitty," Marinette whined, pushing his hand away. "Why do you have to be smart in everything but math and physics?"

"Why do you have to be smart in everything regardless of the subject?" He countered.

"Hey," Chloe butted in. "She's not smart in common sense."

"I hate you guys," Marinette grumbled, crossing her arms as she faced forward only for two strong arms to wrap around her from behind and another pair to get her from the side.

"Say you love us!"

"I love us!" She exclaimed. "Meaning me, Luka, and Kagami make amazing friends!"

Adrien squishes her further, meaning a giggle, "Say we're the nearest friends every. Say Chloe and I make your day!"

"Chloe and you make my day," Marinette smirked. "A living nightmare!"

"She's hopeless." Chloe relented, pulling away. "Just give up, Adrikins."

"Never!" The blonde continued to practically suffocate his friend, hugging her so awkwardly Marinette couldn't help but to laugh.

"Alright, Miss. Bourgeois, Miss. Dupain-Cheng," Madame Bustier's voice suddenly filled the room. "Miss. Rossi was kind enough to inform me that you two were disturbing the class, please stop."

"We weren't doing anything wrong," Chloe growled, fists clenching. "Miss Rossi lied."

"How dare you!" Alya yelled, her voice booming. "Lila's feeling got hurt by how you guys so easily brushed off her conversation, she was just trying to help Marinette!"

"By calling her ugly!" Chloe yelled. "That's not helping, that's insulting!"

"She can't control the truth!"

"You mean she can't control her mouth!"

"Girls, girls." The teacher clapped, trying to regain some control of the classroom. "Calm down."

Chloe and Alya just continued as Lila started to cry crocodile tears. Nino jumped in to defend his soulmate while Adrien tried to help his two friends.

Marinette was getting increasingly worried about one of her classmates getting an Akuma sent after them by every new person that started to yell.

In a mere couple of minutes, the whole classroom was screaming at each other.

The brunette had enough.

She slammed her heaviest book onto her table, voice booming, "Everyone be quiet! Madame Bustier has a class to teach and no one ever solves anything by being loud or inconsiderate of others' feelings!"

"Thank you, Marinette!" Lila whimpered. "No one heard me when I said that, thanks for repeating."

Just like that, the flames died and Marinette fell back into her seat with a heavy sigh, frowning as she stared at the ground while mostly everyone comforted the Italian.

It's been like this more almost three years now. She was happy it was her last year she'd have to spend at François Dupont, her being a senior.

But she was also so tired of it— of the fighting and constant blame being put on her shoulders.

It hurt, too. Having to see her old friends being manipulated and used as puppets by the liar.

Especially Alya, the first person she truly clicked with. Her first best friend.

It hurt so bad sometimes that all she felt like doing was curling into a ball to sob.

"Is this really how the French run their classrooms?" A deep, heavily American accent rolls around the classroom and makes everyone freeze.

Marinette looks up towards the voice and when her eyes met with the one who spoke, her whole world seemed to freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian might just meet a certain blue-eyes girl and defend her.

Chapter 3

The way that Marinette would use to describe the moment those jade green eyes met her bluebell would be nothing less than explosive.

She felt a thousand things at once but couldn't make sense of a single one, her heart started to pound violently in her chest as if her body itself knew something was happening.

She felt warm yet strangely cold— as if something was missing.

Her hands tingled and the aches along her body seemed to disappear as she subconsciously relaxed. The headache she received from the door faded out, leaving behind a sense of peace that the bluenette rarely was able to experience before.

Marinette felt... safe?

Why? She never met this boy before— she'd definitely remember someone like him.

A black-haired, jade colored eyed boy who looked like a giant who spent most of his life in a gym was not someone she'd ever forget, especially by the look in his eyes. He wore all black, combat boots, and a scowl. His skin was looked slightly dark and his almost almond shaped eyes hinted at Asian heritage.

His admittedly handsome face was stuck in neutrality but his enchanting eyes held surprise and maybe— maybe just a hint of fear? Awe? What was it that she couldn't place?

"Sorry, who are you?" Madame Bustier asked, ripping Marinette from the spell she was under as the boy looked away from her, a scowl on his lips.

"I am your new student, though if you are incompetent enough to not be able to control your own classroom, I am doubtful in your ability to remember my name." He said, making countless people either snicker or gape at his words— Mme. Bustier being the latter. "I was not informed that my education would be handled by such inept teachers."

"That is quite rude, young man, and I will not tolerate such disrespect in this classroom!" She said, voice raised slightly in embarrassment.

"From what I just witnessed, I do not believe that," The new student waved a nonchalant hand between his peers as his tone turned mocking. "And if you have the gull to stand there and lie about so called respect, why didn't you reprimand your other students for such intolerable behavior?"

Madame Bustier was obviously struggling to form a good sentence and Lila, taking pity on the teacher to probably steal the spot light and appear as a nice person.

After all, first impressions are a key way Lila is able to manipulate others if she's seen as good.

Or maybe just wanting people to give her more attention, gave a deep sigh before speaking.

Marinette knew both were likely.

"Hey, new kid. You're Wayne, right?" She said, getting herself looked at with narrowed eyes. Marinette saw her enemy flinch, which was fair because the boy looked light he could cut people with that glare and was intimidating. "Madame Bustier was just going to introduce you to everyone!"

"I doubt that. She could hardly form a sentence without stuttering."

"Well, she's just a little frazzled, but that's okay! I'm Lila Rossi, it's nice to meet you, have we met before? You look familiar, though that's probably because I stayed in New Jersey for a little while. Maybe I saw you?"

Gross, Marinette thought, sinking down into her seat. Going after Adrien isn't enough, she just has to reel in the new guy, too.

"No, you didn't, and I don't remember threatening anyone with atrocious hair that resembled sausages."

Gasps burst from lips as the whole classroom seemed shocked at how someone could ever treat the not-so-innocent Lila in such a cruel manner.

Chloe laughs loudly, earning some glares from the 'sausage-haired' girl's followers and an annoyed sigh from the boy himself— or Wayne, but Marinette wasn't going to believe that was his real name since it came from the liar's mouth.

"Oh," Lila's smile turned into a sneer, her jaw clenching for about a second before the kind facade was back again. "I've been meaning to change the style, thanks for reminding me! I've heard a lot of good things about your family."

Marinette saw Chloe roll her eyes with a huff the same time she heard Adrien fake a gag from behind her at how fake Lila was being, making her giggle slightly before sending a soft grin to her best friend.

But Chloe's eyes were no longer looking at her.

They were looking behind her, and just as Marinette turned around, a shadow fell over her.

The boy, who she know could tell was well over six feet tall, was standing in front of her table with a bored expression and curious eyes that were fixated at her.

"And who are you?"

"Oh, Wayne, you don't want to be associated with her." Alya cut in, throwing her old best friend a glare that had the bluenette frowning. "Marinette is known as a bully, she's always picking on Lila."

"Thank you, Alya," Lila sniffled. "I didn't know if I'd have the strength to tell him that out loud! Marinette can be so cruel!"

Words of encouragement like 'it's okay' or 'we got your back' went around the classroom but it only made the boy scowl.

"I was not talking to you, Rossi." He said coldly, making half the class flinch before turning back to the bluenette. "Your name?"

"Um, I-I..." Marinette swallowed thickly before giving him a shy smile and holding out her hand. People from America did that weird hand shaking thing all the time, right? "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it's a pleasure to meet you—?"

"Wayne," He gently took her hand in his, almost if he was scared to hurt her. "Is the class always like this?"

"On some days, monsieur." She shook his hand back, struck by how warm his was— like fire shooting down her arm in pleasant flames. "Sorry, this probably wasn't the best day to come to Françoise DuPont but even so, I hope you can adjust well. Do you already have a guide for the day to show you to your classes or has the office not assigned one to yet?"

"I was told by the adequate woman that greeted me in front of this establishment that my homeroom's class representative— though I admit I do not know what that means, as it is most likely different than my school in America— would show me around."

Marinette's cheeks flushed lightly and she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm the class representative, and it basically makes me in charge of organizing any student needs or give tours to new students such as yourself."

"Alright, then where should I sit?" Wayne asks, never moving his eyes from her face.

Marinette, slightly worried that she might have something on her face, dunks her head slightly and kind-heartedly gestures to the teacher, "Madame Bustier might have a preferred spot for you to sit in but usually everyone just sits where there is a free sit— typically keeping the same one throughout the year. May I ask you a question?"

"The information is appreciated," He says. "And you may, as long as it isn't too personal."

"You're from Gotham, correct?" She asks, receiving a stiff nod in confirmation. "Well, I was researching different academies and universities over there that had any fashion courses and I noticed that not a lot of them taught French. Where did you learn?"

"I was taught multiple languages from a young age, though it has been awhile since I've been able to speak fluently like this."

"That's amazing," Marinette complimented. "It must be nice to be able to understand so many languages and cultures. If it wasn't for your accent, I probably wouldn't have known you were a foreigner."

"I suppose that I am adequate in—"

"Marinette, how could you be so horrible?" Lila wailed, making everyone's attention drift to her as the bluenette herself went a deep red as she realized that, previously, the whole class had been gawking at her— including her friends. "Flirting with someone else's soulmate just because yours doesn't want you! That's such a bad thing to do."

Her face grew even warmer with embarrassment, her expression falling into a hurt one as Alya only backed up the liar, her jeering and glare in place.

"I didn't... I didn't flirt, I was just being nice—"

"You don't need to lie, Mari." Lila smirked. "It's okay if you're lonely."

"I'm not—"

"Yeah, Marinette!" Rose oh so helpfully replied, followed by Kim and Max. "We understand if you're feeling down—"

"What are you heathens talking about?" Wayne snapped, turning to glare at the class that Mme. Bustier was basically ignoring at the moment. "Dupain-Cheng was being the moderate amount of nice without any inappropriate behavior which is more than I can say for the rest of you. Fro.m my observations, you are the one starting things and choosing to belittle your classmate— claiming that you know her relationship with her soulmate when I doubt that you're even close enough to know that."

The sound of a twig snapping could've been heard with how quiet everyone remained. Not even Alya dared to defend Lila against the scary new student that is standing up for Marinette.

And Marinette herself? Well, she was both impressed and feeling guilty that she dragged someone into her personal drama before she even knew them for a full hour.

"Now students, I'm done with all this bickering." Mme. Bustier said, clapping a ruler onto her desk. "Mr. Wayne, please take your seat next to Mr. Agreste— the boy behind Ms. Dupain-Cheng— and everyone be silent so I can teach."

"Yes, Madame Bustier." Everyone replied.

The bluenette watched as Wayne scoffed, rolled his eyes, and went to sit next to Adrien who nodded in greeting before slyly leaning forward and ruffling both his friends hair— her body still feeling inexplicably warm.

As both girls scowled at him, the blonde said, "I have a feeling that this year will be interesting."

Marinette couldn't help but to agree.


End file.
